<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better Deal by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812690">Better Deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo'>Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character forced to choose being exposed to truth serum or sex pollen, F/F, Fingerfucking, Sex Pollen, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat's going to get them off...the planet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jane Foster/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts">saiditallbefore</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big thanks to Glassesofjustice for beta work!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane paced the cell. The first time she'd gone into space, the ether had taken up residence inside her body. Well, it wasn't space. But it sort of <em>was</em> because of the Convergence. So while she'd left earth without really realizing it, she'd still gone to space. Just...not conventionally. Actually, Jane had never been to space conventionally until now. Though, the ship they'd used was...well, it wasn't conventional by Earth standards, at least as far as anything NASA was doing. </p><p>But this whole predicament--being in a cell on an alien planet with Natasha Romanov, was why Jane was going to swear off any trips to space forever. Agent Romanov was totally calm. It was scary actually. Jane wasn't even sure if the woman had blinked in the past two hours. It felt like two hours. It could have been five minutes. She wasn't sure. </p><p>"We're getting out of here," Agent Romanov said suddenly. But it was like she was picking up the thread in a conversation that they definitely hadn't been having. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"We're getting out of here, Doc."</p><p>"You can't be serious." Jane gestured to what she imagined was outside even though the cell was windowless, so she had no real way of knowing. "That's a completely alien atmosphere out there. Even if we could breathe it, we have no idea what kind of affect it would have on our bodies."</p><p>"I'll take my chances."</p><p>"Look, they didn't hurt me when they interrogated me. They injected me with truth serum. I mean, I'm not sure if it was hyoscine because, well, we aren't on Earth, but it had to be something similar. Well, maybe stronger. I'm pretty sure I told them I stole my mom's favorite earrings once…"</p><p>"Here's the thing, Doc," Agent Romanov said, looking up with just her eyes as she leaned her elbows on her knees, "I'm trained to resist truth serum. But if I don't know what they're using, I don't know that I can resist it. And let's just say I have some secrets bigger than stealing jewelry."</p><p>"Oh…" Jane bit her bottom lip. "But how are you going to…"</p><p>"You let me worry about that. Just stay behind me and do what I say. Can you handle that?"</p><p>"I...I'm not really sure this is such a good…"</p><p>Quicker than Jane would have expected possible, Agent Romanov was up and grabbing her by the shoulders. "Can you handle it?"</p><p>"Yeah. Yes." Jane said, nodding. </p><p>She was glad she didn't ask about the plan. It involved air vents that seemed like they were living tissue, and it also involved killing a lot of people--well, aliens. She actually didn't know there were that many ways to kill someone or something with just one's hands. It was terrifyingly impressive. And it turned out that they could breathe the atmosphere. That was a big risk that Jane would have rather not taken. But to get to the ship, they had to. It was only for about ninety seconds max. And then they were in the ship and getting the hell off the planet. </p><p>Once they were in hyperspace or warp drive or whatever it was that got them from point A to point B without taking ten thousand years, Jane felt it. She couldn't stop looking at Agent Romanov. Her hair was so pretty. Her lips were--well, they looked really kissable, redder than usual. And then Agent Romanov caught her eye. Jane couldn't look away. She <em>needed</em> to keep staring because she <em>needed</em> to kiss those lips. </p><p>"Um, I really want to…" she began, not even able to believe she was actually saying this out loud, except she couldn't help herself, "need to kiss you."</p><p>And then Agent Romanov was out of her seat and straddling Jane, and it was a rush better than an orgasm to even feel Agent Romanov's hands in her hair. When they kissed, it got even better. It was hard and sloppy, and Jane had never been kissed like that in her life. She was gasping when they broke apart. </p><p>"Wow…"</p><p>"I, ah, think the atmosphere might have affected us, Doc."</p><p>Jane didn't have time to answer. They were kissing again and Agent Romanov's hands were down her pants. She couldn't breathe, but somehow Jane could still moan. And she definitely moaned. She hadn't been fingerbanged like this since she was a teenager; and she definitely had never orgasmed because of it. But Agenta Romanov had two fingers inside of her and the heel of her hand against Jane's clit. And it was like something connected them because when Jane came, Agent Romanov started coming too. </p><p>And just like that it was over. At least, the chemical part of it--whatever the planet had done to them--was over. And Jane was too stunned to even freak out. </p><p>"Wow," she said again.</p><p>Agent Romanov was completely nonchalant as she went back to the pilot's chair. "I'd say that was a better deal than truth serum by a long shot."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>